fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Breakdown
Fairy Tail: Breakdown (フェアリーテール：破壊 Feari Teiru: Bureikudaun) is a Fanon Spin-off of the Fairy Tail Series, whose author is Hiro Mashima. It is written by Mr. Draco. It is set three years after the official timeskip when Damon D. Draco a member of the powerful Hydra Head, leader of the Red Hawk Team and one of the Winged Guardians, has decided up to train on different countries to increase his status as well as his fame. He specializes in Hand-to-Hand Combat in conjuction with his rare type of Elemental Slayer, Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. That also means the story is set during year X794. He meets up with old companions such as the rest of the members of Team Red Hawl as well as new partners. This all while traveling from Fiore to other provinces like Seven, Isenberg and Bosco. His main purpose is to test his new skills and abilities level against the foreign countries, with this he also thinks on expanding his fighting style and abilities. The story itself is told in a third-person narrative way although there may be points in it when it will be shown in Damon's or another person's perspective. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that will be used in this story. Also note that some of the canon won't apply or show up in this story. Synopsis After a certain turn of events on his life, Damon D. Draco is looking for a way to improve himself, he is appointed by a fellow friend towards Jellal Fernandes for a training session. After spending up to the three entire years training with his new friend, Damon now at the age of 21 decides to go back to his friends in order to tell them about a decision he had made. He had decided to travel alone to the other countries of Earth Land in order to become far more stronger and skilled for some reason, with his friends willing to go alongside him. Damon sails and travels to the locations yet unknown to him, putting himself in hard situations where he has to surpass his own limits so he can grow strong. Production Much like the original Fairy Tail, Breakdown includes the genre of Shōnen (初年 Action) though it can incorporate Gore (ゴレ Violence) unlike the main series, justifying the reason as to why it is rated R''. The author also included in the drama, comedy and rare romance, reminescent of Fairy Tail itself, as he tries on making a mixing of genres during chapters and events. The writer also likes to put references to many things on the series, references about things from the real world or from other animes/mangas/series as well, those being included either during moments of comedy or camadery. Unlike other stories, Breakdown's plot is already fully planned, though the author shall rarely alter anything which will happen in the story he can change a few ideas. He tries to produce and post chapters every once he can. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Locations *'Fiore' **'Gecko's Island' *'Seven' **'Numeral Archipelago' **'Firs Island' **'Secon Island' **'Thir Island' *'Isenberg' *'Bosco' *'Vegas Las' *'Music Island' *'Christmas Island' *'Crimson World' *'Ca-Elum' Story Introduction Arc *Chapter 1 - 'The Decision' *Chapter 2 - 'Peaceful Trip' *Chapter 3 - 'Islander Arrival' *Chapter 4 - 'To Set Sail' *Chapter 5 - 'To Seven' *Chapter 6 - 'Awakening: New Change' Seven's Tournament Arc *Chapter 7 - 'Unexpected Encounter' *Chapter 8 - 'Fated Meeting: City Destroyers' *Chapter 9 - 'Let's Begin the Ordeals' *Chapter 10 - 'Hard Running' *Chapter 11 - 'Tournament Rounds' *Chapter 12 - 'The Course' *Chapter 13 - 'The Finale...' *Chapter 14 - 'Yes, The Finale' *Chapter 15 - 'Difference In Power' *Chapter 16 - 'A New Goal' Underworld Arc *Chapter 17 - 'Gathering Information' *Chapter 18 - 'Gathering Allies' *Chapter 19 - 'Invasion' *Chapter 20 - 'The Brokers' *Chapter 21 - 'Highway To Hell' *Chapter 22 - 'In Hell' *Chapter 23 - 'Meetings And Greetings' *Chapter 24 - 'Battle After Battle' *Chapter 25 - 'Settling Up' *Chapter 26 - 'Threatening And Conciliation' Music Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 27 - 'Zombie Dancers' *Chapter 28 - 'Dance Dance Dance' Isenberg Arc *Chapter 29 - 'Snowy Island' *Chapter 30 - 'That Village' *Chapter 31 - 'Knowing The Family' *Chapter 32 - 'Joining Forces' *Chapter 33 - 'The Damned Laboratory' *Chapter 34 - 'Behold, Doctor Orange' *Chapter 35 - 'Their Misery' *Chapter 36 - 'Sacrifices' *Chapter 37 - 'Blood In The Snow' *Chapter 38 - 'The Confront' *Chapter 39 - 'The Beast Is Awakened' *Chapter 40 - 'Happy Or Sad End' *Chapter 41 - 'Next Country' Vegas Las Arc *Chapter 42 - 'Trafic City' *Chapter 42 - 'About Them' *Chapter 44 - 'The Brotherhood' *Chapter 45 - 'Nightmare' *Chapter 46 - 'Everything Is As It Is' *Chapter 47 - 'Now Back To The Goal' Dirty Bosco Arc *Chapter 48 - 'Arrival' *Chapter 49 - 'Commercy' *Chapter 50 - 'Slaves' *Chapter 51 - 'Decision' *Chapter 52 - 'Trader' *Chapter 53 - 'Darkness' *Chapter 54 - 'Finished' Christmas Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 55 - 'It's Christmas' *Chapter 56 - 'Strange View' Fiore Back Arc *Chapter 57 - 'Magic Council Party' *Chapter 58 - 'The Training Of New Mages' *Chapter 59 - 'The Invasion' *Chapter 60 - 'Bloody Battle' *Chapter 61 - 'The Conclusion' *Chapter 62 - 'Captured' Purgatory Prison Arc *Chapter 63 - 'A Hangover' *Chapter 64 - 'Facts' *Chapter 65 - 'The Prison's Chief' *Chapter 66 - 'Captured Again' *Chapter 67 - 'Dialogue' *Chapter 68 - 'The Plan' *Chapter 69 - 'Unexpected Help' *Chapter 70 - 'Transmission' *Chapter 71 - 'Breaking Out' *Chapter 72 - 'Sixth Sense' *Chapter 73 - 'Level After Level' *Chapter 74 - 'Enraged Warden' *Chapter 75 - 'Information Yet Again' *Chapter 76 - 'The Results' Great War Arc *Chapter 77 - 'The Future' *Chapter 78 - 'This Is War' *Chapter 79 - 'The Dragons Make Their Move' *Chapter 80 - 'Brokers Are Back' *Chapter 81 - 'The Rogues' *Chapter 82 - 'War Rages On' *Chapter 83 - 'An Unexpected Arrival' *Chapter 84 - 'Initiation Of Fights' *Chapter 85 - 'The Combatants' *Chapter 86 - 'Battles, Battles & Battles' *Chapter 87 - 'Infinite War' *Chapter 88 - 'The Unknown' *Chapter 89 - 'The Ultimate King' *Chapter 90 - 'Fury Of Titans' *Chapter 91 - 'The Truth' *Chapter 92 - 'Iminent Event' *Chapter 93 - 'Complete Breakdown' *Chapter 94 - 'It Is What It Is' Post-War Arc *Chapter 95 - 'Home' *Chapter 96 - 'Discussing' *Chapter 97 - 'Settling Up Things' *Chapter 98 - 'Friends' *Chapter 99 - 'Ultimate Decision' *Final Chapter - 'Uprising' Spin-Offs Prequels *'Fairy Tail: Ghosts' *'Fairy Tail: Red Hawk' Sequels *'Fairy Tail: Uprising' Trivia *Breakdown seems to be so far the biggest series in the fanon, although most of its chapters weren't done yet. Though it should be noted the entire plot is planned and done. *Breakdown's 1st Opening goes from Introduction Arc to Seven's Tournament Arc. While it's 2nd Opening lasts for Underworld Arc and Music Island Arc. *The Great War Arc so far is the biggest arc in the series, it has up to 18 chapters. That is nine times the amount of the Mini Arcs. *The story was initially going to end at the '''Fiore Back Arc'. The Vegas Las Arc also wasn't going to be included in it. *Out all of the author's storylines, Breakdown seems to be the biggest in terms of chapter's amount. Possibly, it's the biggest on the wiki. *The author once stated that all the Mini-Arcs can and can't be considered Fillers. *It was stated many times by the author himself that Breakdown already has it's sucessor planned, Fairy Tail: Uprising. **It's also stated to possess a planned short prequel, Fairy Tail: Red Hawk. **Another prequel, from much far in the past was also announced, Fairy Tail: Ghosts. *The author sometimes gets sad because he is so slow paced at posting chapters. After posting one single chapter, it all goes away. Category:DamonDraco Category:Storyline Category:Series Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown